Doc Robot
Sometimes referred to as "Docman" for clarity's sake, Doc Robot is a villain in the Mechanical Maniacs' series. Initially appearing at the end of Series 1 he would reappear in Hardman's Bar as a more powerful, and more unstable robot. By the end of Business of War Doc Robot would go completely mad. This Doc Robot is not to be confused with the Captain N version that commands the Wily Rescue Force. This is an earlier model with similar powers, but was made for attack, not as a Wily decoy. Personality Originally Doc Robot was portrayed as a wacky sort of villain with an overall "tough guy" attitude. This changed in the Business of War after Mesmerman fractured his mind. After a complete immersion int he "Senator Kiegle" persona Doc Robot could no longer tell who he was or even when he was and was confused by the current situation and previous adventures. After being fractured Doc Robot is completely unstable and is prone to shift personalities and goals with each shift in powers. Even if you talk sense to him once he may not retain the same perspective a short time later. Abilities Doc Robot has the ability to mimic any power and ability from any Robot Master (without any added abilities, like those granted by Transmetal Armour ). This would also make him vulnerable to their weaknesses. His first appearance suggested minor upgrades (such as eye lasers). He could also turn his ability inwards to gain intelligence (he copied the Sinister Six's then-Elecman, Andon's intelligence) calling himself "Professor Robot" for the remainder of that adventure. When he was rebuilt by Wily a holographic generator was installed, similar to the one Darkman uses. This allows him to fully disguise himself as another robot. After he was retrieved by Mesmerman for the War, General Cutman upgraded his abilities to include special powers (such as the Transmetal Armour) ... and the abilities of both himself and Mesmerman. Due to mental instability at this time this proved to be a very dangerous mix ... for Mesmerman more than anyone else. Series Information As per the Ultimate Guide to Megaman, Doc Robot was created to be a versatile mining robot. In the epilogue version of Megaman 3 both Megaman and Captain N beat all the iterations of Doc Robot. At some point he was rebuilt. During Series 1 Doc Robot was initially confronted by Hardman (Eric) which trying to get away after a bank robbery (which was foiled). He retuned in Series 2 and copied Elecman's intelligence to help the Sinister Six (PC) to rebuild Gamma and create Bizarro Shadowman. Unfortunately the plan was ill-conceived and failed. In Series 3 Doc Robot was recruited by Quint to stalk the Mechs, however his true purpose was to see if Doc Robot would generate a golden Shadowblade seen by Ultimicia and Extant. They would torture Doc Robot to try and force it to appear to no effect. After this he joined the Mechs in opposing those who experimented on him. He was one of the villains who died in an explosion at the end of Series 3. This was not the end of Doc Robot. He returned in Series 5's Hardman's Bar. After being quietly rebuilt by Wily, this Doc Robot used a newly-installed holographic generator to disguise himself as Protoman and lead the team astray before finally being found out. After a battle (in which he, predictably, lost) Doc Robot was retrieved by Mesmer for use for an upcoming War . Mesmerman completely splintered his mind and made the robot actually believe he was Senator Keigle. As Keigle, Doc Robot was successful in pushing the Shutdown Code through legislation and remained under cover through most of the War until he finally snapped near the end, as General Cutman deactivated RPD forces, and murdered a bunch of politicians. Desiring Doc Robot as a subordinate Megaman took him back to his satellite. There he fought the Mechs before his fractured mind recognized Mesmerman as the one who tortured him and turned on him. They did battle, but Doc Robot was incapacitated by a virus sent by the combined factions of the War (although it was not enough to stop the real Mesmer). He was still on the satellite when it blew up and is presumed dead. Category:Epilogue Characters